


Happy Trails

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1960s, 1960s Music, Background Character Death, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Found Memories, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memories, Reincarnation, historical flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: When he’s stressed, Fandango walks. Sometimes, he gets lost and requires Tyler to come find him. That’s what happened this time, except it was a dream that lured him out .Tyler goes to find his best friend when he’s hit with the same memory that lured Fandango out.Soon, it becomes clear- they’re remembering a previous life.





	Happy Trails

"This better be good," Tyler hissed, raising the eye mask and pressing the phone to his ear. For the last ten minutes, the phone had been ringing non-stop with the ringtone that told Tyler it wasn't anyone that he knew. 

"Br-Breezy?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar. "Tyler?" 

A quick glance over to the other bed told Tyler Fandango had snuck out at some point. Then, Tyler realized that meant one thing. It was Fandango on the phone. 

"Dango? Where are you?" It has been ages since Tyler needed to hunt down Fandango. He remembered the routine but the hard part was pinning down where his best friend had ended up. 

Fandango had a habit of wandering around late at night in cities that he didn't know. He claimed that it helped to clear his head. Yet, he often had to have Tyler come hunt him down.

"73rd. Need you to come get me. I'm at a payphone. My phone died." 

"73rd what?" Was Fandango drunk? It could be so hard to tell. "Dango, need you to focus on me." 

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk. Can I tell you about the dream?" 

"Need to know where you are first. Dango?" 

"There was a get together. Phillip told me it was a party but you were the only other one there. You met him in your algebra class. I met him on _The Trails_." 

73rd what? How was Tyler supposed to know where or even what 73rd was? 

"We listened to the Beatles because Phillip _loved_ John Lennon." 

The phone clicked as the line went dead. 

"Fuck!" Tyler hissed, throwing his eye mask across the room. "When I find him, I might just kill him myself." He threw on the first clean outfit he found, not caring what he looked like. 

It was a first for him. 

John Lennon? Get-Together? The Trails? What the hell had Fandango been talking about? He didn't think he knew anyone named Phillip and he definitely didn't know anyone who still listened to Beatles Records. 

Tyler threw on his leather jacket, tapped his pocket to check for the rental car keys, grabbed his key card and left.  
\---  
Tyler had been driving around for the last two hours. Finding a six foot three inch man who called himself _Fandango_ shouldn't have been hard and yet, it was.

The entire time he was driving, Tyler couldn't shake the feeling that something about his earlier conversation with Fandango was familiar. He knew something had triggered this feeling but he wasn't sure what it was. 

Tyler pulled over, feeling a clammy feeling suddenly wash over him. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the steering wheel. It only made sense for him to give in and see where this weird feeling took him.   
\---  
Phillip sighed, taking in the tinny sound of Patsy Cline coming from the record player. 

"Why are we listening to Patsy?" he asked, sipping on a martini. "Put on the damn Beatles, Timmy!" 

"No, Phillip. _Sick_ of the Beatles." Tyler called, casually flipping through their record collection. "They're _never_ going to amount to anything!" 

Tyler knew he should be more freaked out to realize he was in someone else's body and yet, he wasn't. He wasn't exactly sure who Timmy was but he also didn't care. He just knew he was at home in this body. 

"You say that now but just wait! That man is dish." Phillip sunk into the chair behind Tyler. 

"Be quiet," Tyler snapped, stopping the record. He pulled it off the record player, replaced it in its sleeve and started playing an Elvis record. "Make a Gimlet." He waited as Elvis began to croon. 

_Wise men say..._

"Thought this was a party?" Tyler accepted the glass and sipped, finding the Gimlet strong, cold and delicious. 

"You scared them off with Blue Hawaii." Phillip shrugged, pulling a Pall Mall out of a pack and lighting it. "Drick's running late." 

"Drick? What kind of name is _Drick_?" Tyler asked, taking another long sip of his drink. 

"It's short for Frederick but he hates his name. Don't call him that. He won't acknowledge you." Phillip puffed on the cigarette. "Met him on The Trails when I was trolling for trade and then, met him again at Nan's." 

"You met him on _The Trails_? How do you know he's not a dope fiend or a murderer?" Tyler stared incredulous. He had heard stories about The Trails but he had certainly never been there before. He wasn't that brave. He also had never kissed another man before and he wanted that to be _special_.

"Yes but then I met him again. He could be a dope fiend but those are the best people. Told him he had to meet my roommate and he liked what I had to say about you." Phillip pushed the cigarette down into the ashtray, extinguishing it. "You will like him." 

Tyler wasn't so sure. Phillip was _always_ bringing home strange men that he met while cruising for trade. He knew his roommate had never been kissed and he was determined to fix that. He didn't even know where Phillip managed to find all these people. 

"He cannot be worse than the last one. Hubert? He smelled like onions and had a wife!" Tyler tipped his head back, and poured the rest of the drink into his mouth. Deciding to give in, he stopped the record and replaced it with a Beatles album. As _Love Me Do_ began, there was a sharp knock on the door. 

"Must be Drick!" Phillip exclaimed, jumping up. "Drick! You cut your hair!" Phillip embraced the strange man. 

Tyler glanced up to find the most attractive man he had ever seen. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he was staring at Fandango. 

"Drick, this is Timmy- he's my roommate and best friend," Phillip said, gesturing to where Tyler sat. "Timmy, this is Drick- the man I was telling you about." 

Tyler glanced up, offering his hand for Drick to shake. Other than the goofy-looking buzz cut, he had to admit Drick was _gorgeous_.  
\---  
Tyler winced, his head starting to ache. He wasn't sure what had just happened but it was odd.

Recently, he and Fandango had started the discussion of becoming _more_. The feelings were there. They were cute together but they just couldn’t figure out the practicalities. 

“Need to find Dango,” Tyler mumbled, ignoring the headache that was now starting to pound. The temperature was dropping, getting cooler. 

This city had been particularly annoying because it had 73rd St, 73rd Ave and 73rd Place. Tyler had already searched 73rd St and 73rd Ave but it had been pointless. There were no pay phones on either one of those streets. 

Finally, Tyler started driving down 73rd Place. It was definitely a rougher part of the city. The buildings were mostly vacant except for a few pawn shops and strip clubs. This did seem like the right place to find a payphone. Then, he spotted the phone booth. 

“Dango, you better be here,” Tyler mumbled, easing the rental car to a stop. 

The phone booth had a bench. Tyler could barely make out the shape of the bench through the foggy glass but then, he saw the silhouette he was so familiar with. 

_Fandango._ Tyler thought, stepping out of the car. _Please be okay._ He gently knocked on the glass, not wanting to startle the occupant on the off chance it _wasn’t_ Fandango. 

“Dango?” Tyler called out, not wanting to startle him. 

“Breezy?” The phone booth door opened with a slow, rusty sounding whine.   
“You came!” He threw his arms around Tyler. 

Tyler resisted the urge to recoil as he came in contact with Fandango’s cool skin. Not even stopping to contemplate what he was about to do, Tyler pulled out of the hug and tugged off the leather jacket. 

“God, Dango, you’re freezing,” Tyler mumbled, draping the jacket over Fandango’s shoulders. There was something so intimate about the gesture that it caused sparks of energy to fly through Tyler.

That weird familiar feeling was _back_.

“Drick.” Tyler spoke before he could stop himself. 

“Timmy.” Fandango’s voice was so low that Tyler was forced to strain to hear it. 

“Your dream-“ Tyler cleared his throat. “Was it about the night that Timmy met Drick?” 

Fandango nodded. 

“Phillip invited me to a get together. I was late.” Fandango’s eyes grew spacey and far away. “He introduced me to Timmy and I swear I had _never_ seen a more handsome man.” He pulled Tyler into a tight hug. “One look from Timmy and _I was gone_.” He reached up, his hand trembling but he didn’t touch Tyler. He hesitated. “I remember...that first kiss.” 

Tyler squeezed his eyes tightly shut, that familiar feeling threatening to take over. 

Phillip had disappeared, babbling about visiting The Trails in search of trade. Tyler was _annoyed_ when he realized he would have to entertain Drick. 

“He left. I turned off The Beatles and switched to The Four Tops.” Tyler was now experiencing things concurrently. He was in the present and in the past at the same time. It was the oddest sensation. “You asked me to fix you a Gin and Sin.” He leaned in as Fandango allowed himself to caress Tyler’s cheek. 

_Best Gin and Sin. Thank you, Timmy._

_Of course. I prefer The Gimlet myself._

“I took you by the hand and showed you how my mother had forced me to learn ballroom dancing.” Fandango’s voice picked up again. “I was surprised when you put your head on my shoulder and began to sing.” 

_Baby, I need your lovin’. Got to have all your lovin’._

“You raised my chin with two fingers.” Tyler paused as Fandango mimicked the motions. “Think you _knew_ I’d never kissed a guy before. Because you said...” 

_Tell me if you want this. You don’t need to be nervous._

It took Tyler a second to realize that Fandango had just repeated that verbatim. 

“I kissed you. You tasted like vodka and lime.” Fandango tilted his head, leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against Tyler’s lips in a chaste kiss. 

Suddenly, Tyler realized _this_ was what he wanted and _had_ wanted for months. He found himself kissing Fandango harder, rising on tip toe to meet his love’s height. His hands managed to find Fandango’s t-shirt underneath the leather jacket. He bunched up the fabric in his hands, managing to pull the shirt up. He couldn’t resist the urge to feel all that he could touch. 

Tyler pulled his hands back and smoothed the shirt back down. He broke the kiss, suddenly remembering he needed to breathe. He buried his nose in the crook of Fandango’s neck and inhaled. Then, unable to resist, he brushed his lips down the side of Fandango’s neck. 

Tears flooded Tyler’s eyes as he was hit with a final realization. 

“We couldn’t resist the urge to go further. You undressed me and we went to bed. We had one perfect night. It was supposed to be only one night but I knew I was never letting you go. I knew I had found my forever in you.” Tyler hiccuped, tears now running freely down his cheeks. “The smoke...it woke us up. We _knew_ we couldn’t get out so you just...”

“Held you tighter and waited for the end. It was just like falling asleep.” Fandango pulled Tyler as closely as he could. “I’m happy I found you again.” Fandango brushed Tyler’s tears away with the underside of his thumb. “Nothing is going to happen this time. I’m not letting you go again.” 

A light rain began to fall, reminding Tyler of how cold it really was. He started to shiver, first gentle and then growing more violent. 

“Back to the hotel, Dango?” Tyler asked, his teeth starting to chatter. 

“Yes.” Fandango drew the leather jacket tighter around himself. “It’s getting cold.” 

As Tyler drove back to the hotel, he couldn’t help watching Fandango sleep with the leather jacket acting as a blanket. 

He knew how the story of Timmy and Drick ended. It was a very sad ending. 

He wanted Tyler and Dango to get their happily ever after.

For some reason, Tyler felt they owed that to Timmy and Drick. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt from lockscr33ns: “i get a call from you at 1am, you’re literally calling from a damn payphone. at first, i have no clue who you are but you start talking about a party we went to in our last lifetime. i remember you had this god awful haircut but you still looked cute. you were the best one night stand i had ever had and now you’re asleep in my passenger seat in my leather jacket after i just drove all over town trying to find you at that goddamn payphone” au


End file.
